Megaman X Cronicas: Leyendas Del Mar
by Red Knigth
Summary: El despertar del guardian desencadena la batalla mas grande librada en los siete mares. Ahora nuestros heroes deberan detener a los Corsarios e impedir que el mal sea libre. Pero al final todo dependera de un solo hunter... Axl
1. Introduccion: Nota Inicial Del Autor

**-Nota Del Autor-**

Antes que nada, saludos a todos los que están leyendo esto! Presentándome soy Red Knight, aunque pueden llamarme red. Estoy tan emocionado de poder escribir este fic, ya que lo he tenido en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo y no me lo podía sacar, hasta ahora. Y también quiero que sepan que este es el primer fic que creo con categoría "Romance", así que por favor comprendan si no me salio tan bien como esperaban. Si tienen alguna duda o queja solo háganme un mail. Los responderé según sea el caso.

Este es un proyecto que he estado trabajando por un tiempo, pero no lo he finalizado. Por lo que actualizare dependiendo de que tan bueno va siendo este proyecto. Así que no se queden atrás y díganme que tal les va pareciendo la historia.

Como sabrán algunos uso el mismo formato de texto que el de siempre, algo parecido al de un libreto de dialogo. Espero que eso no les moleste en lo absoluto.

También quiero aprovechar para agregar el Disclaimer que se aplicara a todos los capítulos, así me ahorrare el trabajo en cada uno .

Megaman X y todos sus personajes son Propiedad de Capcom. El resto son invención MIA por el fruto de los videojuegos, series, etc.

Y ya que estamos hablando de los fancharacters aprovechare y presentare a los más importantes que introduciré en esta historia. Son los mismos que aparecen en mi otro fic "MAVERICK HUNTER ZERO" así que algunos los reconocerán, pero para los nuevos aquí les dejo su información.

-**Nadia**

-De ojos azul zafiro, pelo rubio y corto y de armadura ligera roja anaranjada.

-Sus armas son cuchillas láser que utiliza para combatir. También puede lanzar agujas láser explosivas.

-Notas: Es una hunter muy energética. Todo el tiempo esta de buen humor y contenta, y casi nunca demuestra miedo. A lo único que le teme es al agua, no se sabe por que pero le aterra. Es muy ágil y rápida, además de sigilosa, ideal para el espionaje. Siempre se preocupa por los sus amigos. Para terminar esta perdidamente enamorada de Zero, desde el primer momento que lo vio. Todo el tiempo esta tras de el y aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene con el, aunque a el no le interesa. Esto lo hace llevar una gran rivalidad con Layer, provocando peleas a cada momento que se encuentran la una a la otra con Zero.

-**Silver**

-Tiene ojos fríos y oscuros de color gris. No se ve algún cabello por que siempre lleva un casco, tal vez ni tenga. Tiene una armadura muy resistente, dice que indestructible pero no lo es, de color plateado y tonos grises claros.

-No utiliza armas, con sus potentes puños de acero basta y sobra para acabar con sus enemigos. Su resistente armadura le da la protección que necesita

-Nota: Un excelente excapitán hunter de rango S. experto luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo, son muy pocos los enemigos que lo derrotan. No le teme a nada ni a nadie y tiene una espantosa actitud fría e indiferente a todo el mundo. Pero aunque no lo diga, se preocupa en el fondo por sus compañeros. Como dato adicional es el mayor rival de Zero, o eso es lo que el dice. Dice ser mejor que el, e incluso tuvo varios enfrentamientos para demostrarlo. Aunque fue derrotado por el anteriormente no se rinde y lo desprecia con rencor. Desgraciadamente debe calmarse y soportar que ahora esta en el mismo equipo que Zero.

-**Alfa**

-No tiene pelo, solo casco. Sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda y tiene una armadura aerodinámica de tonos azules y blancos.

-Sus armas son dos cuchillas de un resistente y afilado mineral que se ubican en la parte de arriba de sus brazos, y son retractiles. Tiene una habilidad especial y es su súper velocidad. Es mucho más rápido que los otros reploids, podría decirse que uno de los más rápidos del mundo, al igual que ágil.

-Notas: Es un joven muy energético y animado. Si no esta mostrando una sonrisa, esta molestando a otro reploid incauto por allí. Tiene un hermano gemelo, llamado Beta y son muy diferentes. No es muy listo pero demuestra mucho potencial y actitud, es por eso que es muy amigo de Axl. También es muy protector de sus compañeros. Este reploid también es un tortolito enamorado profundamente. La desafortunada de esto es nada menos que Pallete, quien tiene que aguantarlo a cada momento que se aparece. Podría decirse que es algo terco.

-**Beta**

-Al igual que Alfa solo tiene casco. Tiene también ojos verdes pero su armadura tiene otro diseño volviéndolo mas ligero y es de color amarillo con tonos blancos.

-Sus armas son dos cañones pequeños que salen de arriba de sus brazos y disparan rápidamente. También tiene la habilidad de generar esferas de energía pequeñas en sus manos para lanzarlos y la capacidad de volar con unas pequeñas alas detrás de el que son retractiles. Pero lo que en verdad lo hace especial es su gran y avanzado CPU de alto IQ, lo convierte en uno de los más inteligentes.

-Notas: Es un hunter muy tranquilo, no tan impulsivo como su hermano gemelo. También es muy inteligente y ayuda mucho en los laboratorios en investigaciones. Es muy pensador en una batalla y dice siempre la verdad, aunque no quieran escucharlo. Quiere mucho a su hermano y a sus compañeros pero no lo demuestra.

Ya volviendo al tema de la historia; Los eventos ocurren en el 22XX, luego de Megaman X Comman Mission (Puede que haga una pequeña referencia a mi otra historia, pero serán mínimas y pocas para no confundir). X tiene su mismo diseño que los primeros juegos y conserva sus armaduras. Se que en este tiempo tendría que pasar la transición de la saga X a la Zero, pero es un fic y espero que no sea un problema. Es por eso que en el titulo puse Crónicas, son aventuras que nuestros héroes pasaron a lo largo de ese periodo.

He inventado tanto enemigos como personajes y leyendas o lugares sagrados según mi imaginación, es una historia muy original diría yo.

Ya sabiendo todo esto es tu decisión leer o no esta historia. Al menos dale chance y lee el 1° capitulo, y si no te intereso espera pronto al 2° por lo menos, y si no ni modo.

Ahora si, ¿Están listos? Pues yo si. ¡Aquí les va!

¡Ah, por cierto!

-Uso paréntesis para los pensamientos.

-Los guiones para mencionar las acciones del personaje.

¡Y ya!


	2. El Despertar Del Guardian

**CAPITULO 1: **

**"El despertar del guardián"**

10:25

OCEANO ATLANTICO

SUBMARINO DESCONOCIDO

El misterioso submarino estaba buscando algo en particular en el oscuro abismo del fondo del mar

Adentro de la nave, en la sala de mando, unos científicos sentados enfrente de unos monitores empiezan a inspeccionar el área.

Científico: Capitán hemos encontrado algo -se dio vuelta y le dijo a su capitán que estaba sentado en su trono.

¿?: ¿Que es? -decía sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Científico: Al parecer… -teclea un poco- ¡Si, lo encontramos!

¿?: ¡Tráiganlo de inmediato! -mientras decía esto, salio de su trono de un salto.

La misteriosa nave saco unos brazos mecánicos de sus lados y empezó a excavar en poco el fondo del mar guiándose con la luz de uno de sus reflectores. Asi siguió hasta que encontró algo.

Científico: Preparando entrada del objeto.

Científico 2: Abriendo compuerta delantera.

El supuesto objeto tenía una forma esférica, era de color azul y brillaba mucho. La nave lo sujeto con los dos brazos y lo puso en una cámara de contención adentro de la entrada delantera. La entrada se cerro y los brazos mecánicos fueron guardados.

Científico; Drenando el agua de la cámara de contención.

Detrás de la entrada a la sala donde se encontraba el objeto, se encontraba el capitán, algunos científicos y 2 guardias.

¿?: Habran la puerta.

Guardia 1: De inmediato señor -abre la puerta.

Adentro de la habitación se encontraba el objeto esférico adentro de un recipiente y rodeado de computadoras. Todos los científicos empezaron a trabajar con las computadoras y uno de ellos abrió el recipiente.

¿?: Si… ¡Al fin! Después de años de búsqueda te encontré, eres real. ¡HAHAHA!

Mientras el capitán seguía festejando los 2 guardias empezaron a hablar.

Guardia 2: Asi que… ¿Esto es lo que hemos estado buscando? ¡UN TONTO BALON BRILLANTE!

Guardia 1: ¡INSOLENTE! ¿No sabes lo que es esto? -diciendo esto miro a su compañero con una mirada amenazante.

Guardia 2: La verdad no, pero debe ser importante para que el capitán ría asi.

Guardia 1: Y lo es. Esto es una leyenda hecha realidad, ¡Esto es la fuente de energía más grande de todos los océanos, ESTO ES LA LLAVE DE UNA TERRIBLE DESTRUCCION! -mientras decía esto levantaba las manos.

Guardia 2: Tranquilízate un poco ¿Quieres?-decía mirándolo como si fuera un loco.

Guardia 1 (apenado): ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Guardia 2: Si, esto -hace aparecer un arma de su mano y dispara hacia arriba activando el sistema antiincendios.

Guardia 1: Que demo…?

El capitán voltea y observa al culpable.

¿? (Enojado): ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? -decía mientras vio que da un salto enfrente de el.

Guardia 2: Solamente mi trabajo -diciendo esto agarra la esfera brillante y da un salto encima de el.

¿?: ¡ATRAPENLO! -mando a los demás persiguiéndolo el también.

Guardia 2: Muy bien ahora tengo que llegar a la parte superior de la nave -decía mientras cruzaba una cocina- ¡OH no! -se detiene y ve a los guardias que están del otro lado de la cocina.

Guardia: Este es tu fin traidor, ¡Vamos todos! -todos corren hacia el.

Guardia 2: Pero ¿Si yo non soy ningún traidor? -el también corre hacia ellos y de sus pies salen propulsores que le hacen volar encima de ellos.

Guardia: ¿Pero como…?

Guardia 2: ¡Adiós perdedores! -sale de la cocina y se va corriendo.

Mientras el fugitivo se va escapando, su comunicador suena.

Guardia 2: ¿Hola?

Una voz femenina comienza a hablar.

¿?: ¿Lo conseguiste?

Guardia 2: Si, fue pan comido, pero ahora toda la tripulación me persigue.

¿?: Trata de llegar lo más que puedas hacia el oeste, ahí te espera la ayuda. ¿No puedes estar en una misión pasando completamente desapercibido? ¡Casi arruinas el plan!

Guardia 2: Alia ya sabes que no conozco la palabra derrota -corta la comunicación y recuerda que los guardias lo persiguen por detrás- Uy es cierto, me olvidaba.

Guardia: ¡Regresa aquí traidor! -decían mientras corrían hacia el.

Guardia 2: ¿Cómo puedo ser un traidor si nunca estuve de su lado? -mira un conducto de ventilación- (Si no me equivoco esto llega arriba) -abre una parte del conducto, entra, lo vuelve a cerrar y da un salto tan grande que llega a la superficie de la nave- ¡Al fin! Aire fresco- ve a su alrededor- O O, RAYOS.

El fugitivo estaba rodeado de soldados y del mismo capitán de la nave.

¿?: Ya no tienes escapatoria, ¡Entrégame ese frasco y prometo que tu muerte será rápida! -extiende su mano.

Guardia 2: Gracias pero prefiero vivir -corre hasta la punta de la nave.

Todos los soldados y el capitán con sus armas apuntan al fugitivo.

¿?: Identifícate guardia para que ponga tu nombre en mi sala de trofeos junto con tu cabeza.

Guardia 2: De acuerdo -una luz blanca empieza a rodearlo- Yo no soy de su equipo -su verdadera forma aparece- Yo soy un MAVERICK HUNTER.

¿?: (Me lo suponía) Este no es lugar para reploids como tú. Hoy recordaran el DIA en que te destruí y lance tus restos a los tiburones ¡FUEGO!

Todos disparan contra el hunter, pero este salta de la nave hacia el mar.

Soldado: Que tonto, se suicido…

De pronto, ven que alguien sale volando arriba de ellos.

Maverick Hunter: ¡Y hoy será recordado como el DIA en que casi atrapan al Maverick Hunter AXL!

¿?: ¡Maldito Axl! ¡PERSIGANLO!

Mientras tanto, al oeste de la ubicación de la nave maverick, 2 reploids hablan encima de sus respectivas motos acuáticas.

¿?: Vaya ¿Cuánto más hay que esperar a ese niño?

¿?: Paciencia Zero. Recuerda que es la 1º misión importante que va solo.

Zero: Lo se. Por eso me preocupa. Es muy joven para esto.

¿? (Mirándolo fijamente): ¿Acaso te pusiste sentimental?

Zero: Si claro X, sigue así y te hundiré junto con…-ve algo a lo lejos- ¿Axl?

X: Uh? -mira donde ve su compañero.

Axl: ¡Hey ya llegue! -se le apagan los propulsores- RAYOS -cae hacia abajo- ¡AYUDA!

X: ¡Ahí voy Axl! -enciende su transporte y atrapa a Axl -¿Acaso olvidaste recargar tus tanques de combustible?

Axl: Hehehe, si…-se pone su mano en la cabeza y le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

X: Da igual… ¿Lo conseguiste?

Axl: Por supuesto X. Recuerda, soy un maverick hunter -de su espalda saca un frasco- Aquí esta.

Zero: Me sorprendes, creí que traerías un ejercito entero de mavericks dispuestos a destruirnos -se pone contento.

Axl: Bueno…-de nuevo se pone su mano detrás de la cabeza- Es una larga historia.

Entonces, aparecen mavericks también en motos acuáticas que se dirigen a ellos.

Axl: ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué me pegaste?

Zero: ¡Para que aprendas en no meternos en problemas!

X: ¡No hay tiempo para estas cosas hay que moverse! ¡Más adelante esta nuestra nave!

Y asi empezó la persecución. Mientras los hunters escapaban, eran atacados por los mavericks.

X: ¡Vamos Axl dispara de una vez!

Axl: ¡Tomen esto! -dispara contra los enemigos desde el asiento de atrás del vehiculo de X-¡Son demasiados!

Zero: ¡Yo me encargo! -dispara su Z-búster y le da a uno.

Axl: Uno menos quedan 1, 2,3…-mientras contaba recibe un disparo-¡Argh, me dieron!

X: ¡Axl…! -carga su X-búster y da un giro rápido con su moto- ¡TOMEN ESTO!-dispara contra el agua provocando una ola artificial que hundió a otros 2 mavericks-¡Aguanten muchachos, ya casi llegamos!

Axl: Necesitamos ayuda…

Después de que el joven hunter dijera esto, la extraña esfera empezó a brillar más de lo normal.

Axl: Uh?

X: ¿Qué sucede Axl? -pregunta sin quitar la mirada al frente hasta que Zero veía lo que pasaba.

Zero: ¡¿Qué hiciste Axl? -mirándolo con cara acusadora.

Axl: ¡Yo! ¿Pero si no hice nada?

Y asi de la nada una ola salio de en medio de los perseguidores hundiéndolos a todos y dejando sorprendidos a nuestros héroes.

X /Zero/Axl: Guau…

¿?: X, Zero ¿Me escuchan? -habla una voz femenina del comunicador de X.

X: Aquí X. Ya casi estamos en la nave. Axl esta aquí junto con su objetivo cumplido.

Alia: ¿Ocurrió algo? Detecte fuertes disparos en su camino hacia aca, además de una extraña expulsión de gran cantidad de energía.

X: ¿Gran cantidad de energía?

Axl: La esfera, X.

X: Es una larga historia, se la contaremos cuando regresemos. X fuera.

Asi, el héroe azul corta la comunicación puesto que, como ya dijo, estaban muy cerca del navío.

AL DESENBARCAR…

Axl: ¡Hola a todos ya llegamos! -decía el mientras X y Zero llegaban detrás de el.

Alfa: ¡Axl tanto tiempo sin verte! -y este se le acerca a saludarlo.

Axl: ¡Alfa lo mismo digo! -le estrecha la mano.

Alfa: ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión en la nave Maverick?

Axl: Bien, ¿Por donde empiezo? -empieza a recordar- Estuve viviendo en una nave llena de mavericks que a cada 2 por 3 sospechaban de mi, limpiando por un mes todos los pisos del navío que esos tontos mavericks me los ensuciaban a propósito para que los vuelva a limpiar y tuve que soportar los gritos de todos mis superiores a cada minuto. En resumen, fue aburrido.

Alfa: Ya veo, suerte que no me eligieron a mí. De todos modos, este lugar se puso aburrido sin ti.

Axl: Si, ya lo creo.

Mientras tanto, Zero caminaba tranquilo hacia la sala de mando hasta que...

¿?: Zero ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Decía una voz femenina.

Zero: ¿Qué? OH no.

Mientras Zero terminaba de decir esto, una reploid de pelo corto y rubio y de armadura roja anaranjada empieza a abrazarlo.

¿?: ¿Cómo que Ho no? ¿No me vas a saludar? -decía esta reploid sin dejar de abrazar a Zero.

Zero: ¡De acuerdo pero suéltame Nadia! -decía mientras trataba de soltarse de su acosadora.

¿?: ¡Ya lo oíste, suéltalo! -dijo otra voz femenina pero con un tono mas enojado.

Nadia: ¿Qué? -suelta a Zero, pero solo para acercarse a su rival- ¿y Yu quien te crees para darme ordenes Layer?

Layer: Hmp -ignorando el último comentario de Nadia, la deja de lado y se dirige a Zero, diciéndole con una voz mucho más suave y con la cara ruborizada -Buenos días Zero. Me alegra que hayas vuelto sano y salvo.

Mientras decía esto, Nadia se enojaba más y más.

Zero: Uh. Gracias -decía para poder terminar con la conversación e irse de ahí.

Layer: Quería preguntarte si...

Nadia: Zero, ¿Quieres salir esta noche conmigo? -mientras le preguntaba esto, alejaba intencionalmente a Layer.

Zero: Aaaa…-mientras decía esto, esperaba algún milagro para poder escapar.

Layer: ¡Hey Nadia! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?¡Yo estoy hablando con Zero, vete de aquí! -le dijo enojada y dando vuelta a Nadia para el frente de ella

Nadia: ¡Oblígame bicho raro!-dijo enojada y estirando su cabeza enfrente de ella.

Layer: ¡Rubia teñida!

Diciendo esto, ambas reploids enfrentaron sus ojos frente a frente mientras salía el típico rayito de su iris que chocaba el uno con el otro. En esto, Zero aprovecha para escabullirse e irse de la escena sin hacer ruido.

Y X…

X: ¡Hola Silver! Buen DIA.

El estaba cruzado de brazos con sus poderosas manos de hierro y con los ojos cerrados, apoyándose sobre una pared. Este sale de su lugar y se dirige a X.

Silver: He escuchado que tuvieron problemas de camino hacia aca, pero se ve que están bien -decía sin cambiar su tono frió de guerrero parecida a la de Zero.

X: Pues oíste bien, pero les contare todo en la sala de comando.

X y Silver se dirigían allí, seguidos del resto.

EN EL CENTRO DE COMANDO…

Alrededor de una larga mesa, se encontraban sentados X, Silver, Alia, Axl y Zero y en el medio estaba Signas.

Alia: Axl ha cumplido con éxito su misión, en este momento el paquete esta protegido en nuestra bodega.

Axl: Aun no puedo creer que un cuento de fantasías sea cierto.

Zero: No seas tonto Axl. ¿El guardián de los mares encerrado en una pequeña prisión?

X: Cuento o no, es real y en este momento tenemos que decidir que hacer.

Signas: Es por eso que los he llamado. Antes de que haga algo, quiero oír sus propuestas.

Silver: Si lo que dicen es verdad, entonces podemos usar esa fuente de energía a nuestro favor.

X: Pero también puede ser la llave de una total destrucción según el relato.

Zero: De todas formas 1° hay que asegurarnos de su contenido antes de saber que hacer.

Alia: Concuerdo con Zero. He investigado acerca de ese grupo de mavericks que buscaban este objeto, y encontré cosas interesantes…

Luego de teclear unos botones en la mesa, aparece una pantalla táctil en medio mostrando mucha información.

Alia: Aquellos reploids se hacen llamar "Los Corsarios". Son no un grupo, sino toda una organización de asaltantes marinos muy peligrosos. Están buscados por los siete mares de varios crímenes incluso de guerra. Lo curioso es que ninguno de ellos fue infectado por el virus maverick, actúan por cuenta propia y sus objetivos varían a la de la ideología maverick. Siguen las órdenes de un solo capitán, el pirata "Drake Cossack" –aparece una imagen del capitán.

Silver: ¡¿Drake Cossak? –decía alarmado- ¿Ese no es…?

Alia: Así es, uno de los 4 Terribles.

Axl: ¿Cuatro terribles?

Zero. Son los mavericks mas buscados en todo el mundo y altamente poderosos –sonríe- Parece que nos metimos en un gran problema.

Silver: Es como enfrentarse a una leyenda…

Al escuchar la explicación, el joven recuerda la figura del capitán de la nave. Un tipo alto y corpulento. Su cuerpo estaba tapado por una gran capucha negra, pero podía ver su cabeza llena de pelo negro en cabello y larga barba, con ojos verdes llenos de rabia y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. Era en verdad, un tipo de miedo.

Alia: Por eso estoy de acuerdo para abrir ese objeto. Esos piratas intentaban encontrar una fuente de energía poderosa en esto, pero no especificaron que concretamente.

X: -levantándose de golpe- ¡Pues por eso no deberíamos abrirlo! No sabemos lo que hay adentro y puede que sea peligroso. Deberíamos llevarlo lejos de aquí y guardarlo en un lugar seguro para evitar que esos "Corsarios" la tomen.

Silver: Tampoco podemos hacer eso si no sabemos con certeza lo que en realidad es.

Signas: Suficiente –enciende un comunicador- Pallete, responde.

Pallete (por el comunicador): Aquí Pallete, ¿Qué sucede?

Signas: Necesito saber si es posible ver el contenido de la esfera de energía.

Pallete: Pues… no creo que sea ningún problema. Are pruebas sobre su capa superficial para ver si se puede traspasar.

Signas: Bien, dame los resultados cuando los tengas –corta la comunicación- Ya he escuchado suficiente. Tomare una decisión mas tarde y se lo comunicare a todo el personal en la sala principal. Mientras, descansen e instálense en sus habitaciones, tal vez nos quedemos mas tiempo en esta base improvisada cerca del mar.

Alia: Investigare mas acerca de esa esfera extraña, por desgracia la única información solo vienen de relatos y leyendas antiguas.

Luego de la reunión, los hunters se dispersan y se dirigen a distintos lugares.

HANGAR, ZONA DE DESCARGA.

Allí se encontraban varios hunters descargando cajas y paquetes de diferentes tamaños y formas de camiones que venían repletos. Era obvio que la base improvisada estaba totalmente desequipada. X, Zero, Axl, Alfa y Beta también estaban allí pensando en la situación.

Beta: Así que eso fue lo que paso, que dilema.

X: Por ahora solo podemos esperar y ver que haremos a continuación.

Axl: Pues por mí no hay problema en quedarnos más tiempo en la playa. Además podremos ir a la feria que hay en un muelle cerca de aquí –decía muy ilusionado.

Zero: Estas no son vacaciones, estamos en medio de una guerra y tú pensando en tonterías –decía en tono frío.

Axl: Pero vamos Zero, estas muy estresado. Una salida de vez en cuando no te caería mal –le golpea el hombro con el codo- Se que tienes dos pretendientes por allí, ¿Por qué no sales a divertirte con…? ¡Auch! –se soba la cabeza- Otra vez me golpeaste…

Zero: Aprende a cerrar la boca.

Alfa: -ve a Pallete tratando de descargar una caja pesada- Creo que me necesitan.

Rápidamente el joven hunter corre hacia donde estaba su compañera y decide ayudarla, la rubia agradecida acepta. Mientras Axl y los demás se quedan mirando la situación.

Beta: ¿Creen que se dio cuenta?

Axl: ¿Si Pallete se dio cuenta sobre los sentimientos de Alfa? ¿O si Alfa de que Pallete no le interesa?

X: -se ríe entre dientes- Bueno, creo que me iré a instalar. Deberían hacer lo mismo –se va.

Zero: Acompáñame Axl, te mostrare tu habitación.

Axl: Ya era hora. A decir verdad estoy agotado por todo ese rollo del agente encubierto. Adiós Beta.

Ya en los pasillos de las habitaciones Zero y Axl pasean por el lugar.

Zero: Y es por eso que debemos estar atentos ante cualquier ataque. Nadie sabe cuando podrían atacar esos piratas –hablaba muy energético para explicar a su compañero- ¿Me escuchaste?

Al voltear se encuentra con un Axl semi dormido que sorprendentemente seguía caminando y con una larga gota de saliva que salía de su boca.

Axl: ¡Auch! Ya es la tercera vez… -decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza y lloraba.

Zero: A veces me sacas de quicio… Muy bien niño, ya llegamos a tu habitación.

Axl: Genial, ya no puedo esperar a ver lo genial que es mi… -abre la puerta- ¡¿Qué es esto?

Al entrar, el hunter pelirrojo se encuentra con su habitación llena de pilares gigantes de libros e informes, solo se divisaba la cama que tampoco era la gran cosa.

Axl: Zero ¡¿Podrías decirme por que mi habitación parece más una biblioteca? ¡¿Para que tantos libros y por que aquí? –gritaba muy furioso.

Zero: Jejeje. Lo siento Axl, pero aquí seguimos todavía organizando las cosas. Alia pidió todos estos libros para investigar sobre ese objeto, y como todavía no se designo un deposito para todo esto acordamos dejarlos aquí hasta nuevo aviso –decía muy contento.

Axl: Esto no me da gracia…

Zero: Descuida Axl, un poco de literatura no te va a matar, jajaja. Te llamare cuando se haga la reunión –se va.

Axl: Maldito Zero, seguramente fuiste tu quien aconsejo esto…

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde la última reunión. Signas dio la orden de que todos se reunieran en el salón principal para comunicar sobre lo que harán a continuación. Todos se reunían y nuevamente Zero fue el encargado de ir por Axl.

Zero: -toca la puerta- Axl, ¿Estas allí? Date prisa que ya empieza el anuncio –escucha un gran estruendo dentro- ¡Axl! –derriba la puerta.

Al entrar, el rubio se encuentra con su compañero bajo un mar de libros pesados. Este logra componerse y se acerca a su amigo.

Axl: Te dije que esto era una mala idea…

Zero: Como sea, andando.

Pronto llegan a la sala principal y se encuentran con X y los demás a un costado cerca de la pared esperando a que llegara el comandante.

Axl: Wow… Nunca vi tantos hunters reunidos…

X: Es importante, o debe serlo. Muy pocas veces nos encontramos con una pequeña esfera azul que contiene la energía del océano –decía en modo sarcástico.

Por su parte Zero se encontraba mirando al frente esperando sin hacer nada. Pronto Nadia se le acerca y abraza su brazo.

Zero: Nadia, ¿Podrías soltarme? –decía harto de eso.

Pero la hunter no respondió, solo abrazo más fuerte el brazo. Por otra parte Layer no se quedo atrás y abrazo también con fuerza el otro brazo de Zero. Pronto las dos rivales se miraron a los ojos, molestando a Zero cada vez mas.

Alia: Chicos, allí viene.

Efectivamente Signas llego y subió a un estrado con micrófono frente a todos.

Signas (por el micrófono): Maverick Hunters, hoy hemos cumplido una misión de suma importancia. Recuperamos un objeto altamente peligroso de las manos de los "Corsarios". No sabemos bien que era lo que querían con eso, ni como lo utilizarían, pero ahora esta en nuestro poder. Ahora llego la cuestión de que hacer con ello. He meditado mucho en la situación y decidí que seria más conveniente saber el contenido que oculta.

De pronto una gran cantidad de murmuros resonaron en toda la sala. X decidido se acerco al frente y todos callaron.

X: Pero Signas, no sabemos lo que puede haber. Tal vez sea una mala idea hacerlo. Tal vez es lo que quieren que hagamos esos piratas.

Signas: Es por eso mismo que debemos averiguar el contenido. No sabemos lo que en verdad quieren y hasta asegurarnos tampoco sabremos sus planes.

El razonamiento estaba bien. Luego de unos segundos X entendió y volvió a su lugar.

Signas: Pallete, ¿Cuando podrás empezar con el proceso de abertura?

Pallete: De inmediato. Ya esta todo listo, solo hay que comenzar.

Ya todo parecía tranquilo, no había mucho más que escuchar. Todos los presentes se veían emocionados por descubrir que es lo que en verdad había adentro, mientras que otros no interesados no prestaban atención. Como el caso de Axl quien estaba a punto de dormirse. Signas estaba por seguir con su discurso, pero algo detuvo y alarmo a toda la base. Un gran estruendo se presento y el lugar tembló.

X: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Silver: ¡Nos atacan!

Alia: -recibiendo información por comunicador- Entendido –corta contacto- ¡Signas, son los Corsarios! ¡Nos encontraron y están atacando!

Signas: ¡A sus puestos de combate, no podemos dejar que lleguen a su objetivo!

Rápidamente los hunters dejan el salón y se preparan para la batalla. Ya afuera, X, Axl, Zero y los demás llegan a la playa sin encontrarse con sus enemigos.

Alfa: Genial, por fin algo de acción.

Beta: Ya sabía que esto se estaba poniendo muy tranquilo –suspira.

Axl: ¿Pero donde están todos? –mira por todas partes.

La calma duro poco. Desde lo lejos podían divisarse varios objetos pequeños negros que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Axl: ¿Que es eso? –esfuerza la vista.

Beta: Parece que son…

X: -los ve acercarse mas- ¡Balas de cañón!

La primera bala callo a unos metros de los hunters, pero el resto venían con mejor puntería. Pronto todos los hunters presentes comenzaron a esparcirse desordenadamente, estaban bajo fuego enemigo sin que pudieran verlos.

X: ¡Alia, explícanos que esta pasando! –decía mientras trataba de cubrirse del ataque aéreo.

Alia (Desde el comunicador): Solo puedo decirte que están atacando desde una larga distancia. Si tuviera mi equipo completo de análisis podría averiguar que cosas son.

Al lado de la rubia se encontraban Pallete y Layer trabajando duro en sus ordenadores. Pronto una de las pantallas comenzó a parpadear de rojo.

Layer: X ¿Me copias? Detecto varias señales llegando desde el fondo del mar.

X: ¿Qué? ¿Cuántos?

Layer: -tecleando- ¡Cientos! ¡Ya están llegando a la orilla!

X: Maldición –nota que los cañonazos cesaron- ¡Estén atentos, allí vienen!

En efecto, varios reploids comenzaron a salir del agua caminando y llegando a la orilla. Eran de apariencia muy extraña. Muchos tenían ojos parchados, otros anclas en las manos muy afiladas, con sables raros y sombreros extraños. Aun así daba miedo ver tantos enemigos armados acercarse.

Silver: ¡Allí están, no dejen que avancen!

Zero: Luego de esta playa esta la ciudad ¡Somos la única defensa que tiene!

Con estas palabras los hunters salieron al combate muy activos. Ahora toda una guerra se había formado en la playa. X, Zero, Nadia y Silver lideraban el frente. Alfa, Beta y Axl se quedaban atrás.

Alfa: -se defiende de un sable y da una patada alejando- ¡Maldición! Son demasiados.

Beta: -disparando a todas partes- Deben estar buscando esa esfera extraña.

Axl: ¡Es verdad! –esquiva un ataque y dispara- Tal vez esto solo sea una distracción.

Alia (por el comunicador): ¡Axl, ¿Me escuchas? Un grupo de piratas se infiltro por detrás en la base. Debes detenerlos, no dejes que lleguen al laboratorio.

Axl: Bien, tengo que irme.

Antes de partir, el joven hunter se encuentra con otro grupo de piratas bloqueando el camino. De un salto Alfa y Beta se interponen entre ambos.

Alfa: Tú ve.

Beta: Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Obedeciendo, el pelirrojo les deja el trabajo a sus amigos. Poco después Axl llega a los pasillos de la base. Mientras avanzaba sentía el temblor producto de la batalla. También notaba los daños que había en el pasillo, era obvio que los piratas ya estuvieron aquí. Pronto Axl llego a la entrada del laboratorio, pero había un hunter haciendo guardia.

¿?: ¡Alto allí! Si quieres salir con vida –enciende una cuchilla láser que sale de su brazo- Te sugiero que huyas mientras puedas.

Axl: Este no es momento para estar jugando –avanza- Déjame entrar, esos piratas deben de estar cerca.

¿?: Y es por eso que estoy aquí –guarda su sable- Soy Red, fui designado para cuidar este lugar. Lamento mi agresión, las cosas se están volviendo muy tensas aquí.

Axl: Y que lo digas, hay que entrar.

Luego de presentarse los dos hunters entran al laboratorio. Era una sala grande con computadoras e instrumentos y herramientas a su alrededor. En el medio se encontraba ese extraño objeto enfrascado, causante de todo este problema. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar, haciendo guardia en la sala. Se sentían impotentes mientras escuchaban las explosiones y choques de la batalla afuera, pero órdenes son órdenes y debían quedarse allí. Pronto escucharon pasos acercarse rápidamente detrás de la puerta. Los hunters se alertaron y esperaron armados.

Red: Los pasos se detuvieron.

Axl: Están detrás de la puerta.

Los dos corrieron y se pusieron en guardia delante de la puerta, esperando a que la traspasaran. Se equivocaron, ya que los piratas entraron en la sala pero por la pared de atrás. Eran dos Corsarios corpulentos muy parecidos.

¿?: Así que este es el laboratorio de los hunters.

¿?: Podías haber usado la puerta, en vez de derribar la pared.

¿?: -ve a los hunters- ¿Qué? ¿Solo dos guardias? Yo CREI que iba a ser más divertido.

Axl: ¡Ustedes son los piratas! –libera sus pistolas- ¡Lárguense de aquí o se arrepentirán!

En ese mismo instante, Red libera su sable y saca un escudo de su espalda.

¿?: ¿Y eso es una amenaza? No me gustaría perder el tiempo, pero creo que hay que darles una lección, ¿No crees Sergeit?

Sergeit: Acabemos rápido con ellos, Steiner –decía mientras levantaba su gran mano en forma de zarpas.

Sin perder el tiempo el Corsario de las garras salta sobre Red y trata de rebanarlo, este recibe todos los ataques con su escudo esperando contraatacar. Mientras el otro pirata solo extiende su puño hacia el frente, apuntando a Axl.

Axl: ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Pronto el puño del pirata se desprende y sale en dirección al hunter. Este lo esquiva volando con sus propulsores y dispara rápidamente contra su enemigo. Steiner esperaba esa respuesta. Su puño, que estaba unido a su brazo con una cadena, vuelve a donde estaba a un principio y logra protegerse de los proyectiles con su brazo completo.

Y así seguían la pelea dentro del laboratorio, pero no duro mucho. Cansado de golpear el escudo, Sergeit lo agarra y se lo arrebata a Red, lo lanza lejos dejando desprotegido al hunter.

Red: Maldición…

Sergeit: Muere.

En un segundo el Corsario logra conectar un fuerte zarpazo al pecho del hunter, quien cae al piso conciente, pero sin poder moverse. Mientras Axl seguía volando por todas partes disparando contra el pirata.

Sergeit: ¡Steiner! ¡Acaba con ese muchacho de una vez, tenemos órdenes de llevarnos el paquete!

Steiner: -protegiéndose- ¡De acuerdo!

Decidido a terminar, el pirata lanza una vez más su puño retráctil contra el hunter. Este lo esquiva sin ningún problema.

Axl: ¡Ja! Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme –ve que otro puño se acerca- ¡¿Qué? ¡Arg! –recibe el golpe de lleno y cae al piso.

Steiner: Caes de un solo golpe, es verdad que no vales la pena. Andando.

Los dos piratas se acercan al recipiente con su objetivo y se preparan para salir. Pero en ese momento un disparo llega al hombro derecho de uno de ellos.

Sergeit: ¡Argh! ¿Quién lo hizo?

Ambos Corsarios se dan vuelta y ven a un débil Axl con su arma en mano.

Sergeit: Parece que todavía no esta acabado.

Steiner: Déjamelo a mi, otro golpe y ya no podrá levantarse.

Axl: No dejare… que se salgan con la suya… -decía jadeando a cada momento.

Steiner: Pero si ya lo hemos hecho, ¿Qué vas a hacer para detenernos, pequeño debilucho?

Al escuchar esto, el pelirrojo se enfureció y una luz brillante lo cubrió por completo. El resplandor poco a poco se volvió más grande hasta cubrir gran parte de la sala. Cuando desapareció mostró a otra figura, un gorila robótico gigante muy enfurecido.

Axl (transformado): ¿A quien le dices pequeño?

Con sus enormes manos transformadas, Axl agarra a los dos piratas y los estrella entre si una y otra vez. Luego los lanza contra la pared y allí quedaron. Finalmente el pelirrojo vuelve a la normalidad pero muy agotado.

Axl: -arrodillado y jadeando- Rayos… debo dejar de usar DNA grandes…

Red: -pudiendo levantarse- Axl, ¿Estas bien?

Axl: Si… -se levanta- Esos tontos marineros no supieron con quien se enfrentaban.

Steiner: ¿Tú crees?

Al escuchar esto los hunters se asustaron. Antes de poder reaccionar, Axl es golpeado por otro puño extensible del Corsario. El golpe lo manda a volar y termina estrellándose contra un tablero de mandos. Parece que accidentalmente activo algo, ya que extraños números aparecían en las computadoras.

Sergeit: Ugh… Eso si que fue duro.

Red: ¡Axl!

Steiner: T u sigues, mocoso.

Poco a poco los piratas se acercaban más a su próxima victima, pero pronto los tres se detuvieron al ver un taladro extraño activarse. El taladro se acercaba poco a poco al frasco del medio, lo abrió y comenzó a escarbar en la extraña esfera azul.

Sergeit: ¡Oh no, lo esta abriendo!

Steiner: ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Los dos enemigos desesperados corrieron y arrancaron el taladro de su lugar, pero ya era tarde, había una abertura en la esfera. Pronto una gran luz celeste salia del extraño objeto y envolvió toda la sala. Axl, quien estaba inconciente, despierta por la celestial luz.

Axl: Uh… ¿Qué pasa? –decía mientras se levantaba.

Sergeit: ¡Maldición, se ha abierto!

Los Corsarios parecían muy asustados, pero los hunters confundidos. Pronto otra luz intensa salio de la parte superior de la esfera un traspaso todos los pisos de la base, hasta llegar fuera de allí, al aire libre. La luz en el cielo empezó a tomar forma humanoide, pero sin dejar de ser celeste.

Zero: -observa la luz encima de la base- ¿Qué es eso?

Pronto todos los presentes en la batalla afuera dejaron el odio de lado y comenzaron a desarrollar curiosidad por la luz humanoide extraña en el cielo. La figura extraña extiende su mano al cielo y la otra al mar. Pronto comenzó a notarse un pequeño cambio en la velocidad del viento, aumentaba. Las nubes de pronto taparon el cielo, oscureciendo el día. Ahora el mar estaba cambiando, poco a poco se volvía mas violento.

Alia: Uh –mira distintos marcadores en la pantalla- ¿Qué es esto?

Pallete: ¡No puede ser, abrieron la esfera del laboratorio!

Layer: Hay una extraña entidad de gran energía encima de la base.

Alia: ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Mientras afuera en la playa las olas crecieron drásticamente de golpe. Olas de más de 20 metros llegaban a la isla.

Nadia: ¡Wha! ¡No, agua! –sale corriendo.

X: ¡Tsunami, todos aléjense de aquí!

Beta: Son muy grandes, no creo que podamos…

Tanto piratas como hunters trataban de escapar de la playa, pero las olas eran muy grandes y ya estaban allí. Todo parecía perdido, pero el ser extraño encima de la base comenzó a actuar. Extendiendo sus manos atrajo la ola gigante mas encima de la playa, luego bajo sus brazos para dejarla caer. Después exhalo nuevamente los brazos y la ola se volvió al mar. Sorprendentemente, solo los Corsarios fueron arrastrados por la ola al fondo del mar. Todos los hunters allí presentes seguían donde estaban, empapados pero seguros.

Alfa: -levantándose del suelo- ¿Seguimos vivos?

Silver: Eso parece…

X: ¿Pero como?

Nadia: -tirada en el suelo boca abajo- Odio el agua…

La figura, que los había salvado, comenzó a perder su brillo celestial. La esfera del laboratorio también se apago. Volviendo a la figura pronto se mostró su verdadera identidad, pero al parecer perdió su capacidad de flotar, ya que caía a gran velocidad hacia los restos del laboratorio.

Steiner: ¡Toda nuestra flota ha sido arrastrada por esa ola!

Sergeit: Será mejor que no vayamos antes de tener problemas.

Los dos piratas se van del lugar, dejando atrás a los malheridos hunters.

Red: -mira hacia arriba- Hay alguien que esta cayendo.

Axl: ¿En serio? –mira también- ¡Es cierto, hay que salvarlo!

Sin pensarlo, Axl se lanza al vuelo hacia el desafortunado que caía.

Axl: -lo atrapa en brazos- ¡Te tengo! Un momento… ¡Wha!

El pelirrojo se llevo una gran sorpresa. El sujeto que había salvado era una mujer, o eso parecía. Era una chica de piel clara, largo cabello azul y de estatura media-baja. Parecía llevar una especie de armadura de tonos blancos y azules, algo muy inusual en un humano si es lo que era. Axl bajaba la altura lentamente, aun asombrado por lo ocurrido. Poco a poco los ojos azules de la chica se abrían. Parecía muy débil, pero seguía conciente.

Chica: ¿Quién eres tú? –decía débilmente con una voz muy dulce.

Axl: ¿Yo? Bueno, mi nombre es Axl… -le contestaba muy nervioso mientras la tenia en brazos.

Chica: Axl… nunca olvidare ese nombre…

Axl: Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntaba al aterrizar.

Chica: ¿Mi nombre? ... Eliana… -cierra los ojos.

La misteriosa chica dijo llamarse Eliana, y luego de eso pierde la conciencia en los brazos del hunter.


	3. Incognitas

Hola chicos, lamento la larga demora. No saben los problemas que me pasaron en todo este tiempo, tiempo en el que les prometo continuar esta historia pronto y terminaron siendo 2 meses... Por fortuna todo esta acabando y ya se acercan las vacaciones! Alli me pondre las pilas y seguirer a full la historia!

Nuevamente lamento la enorme tardanza, a partir de ahora tratare de que sea mas rapido la actualizacion, y saben por que? Por que decidi hacer en esta historia los capitulos mas cortos! Eso mismo! Asi podre crearlos y ponerlos mas rapido y los dejo a ustedes con la intriga XD

En fin, quiero agregar que me sorprendio recibir 2 reviews tan rapido, eso demuestra que este proyecto por ahora tiene luz verde! Por lo que lo continue cuando pude, y aqui esta! Ahora, Hiyori, loq ue dijiste sobre la escapada que lo saque de una pelicula anime, SIII! XD recuerda que puse al principio que todo esto es una invencion creada a partir de mi imaginacion y todo lo que veia XD y no te contesto mas por que spoilearia. Y Silerius, me alegra que te haya encantado esta historia, devo admitir tambien que la pelicula de piratas del caribe tambien se me vino a la cabeza cuando pense en esto XD

En fin... espero que les guste el capitulo dos, Y no se olviden de comentar para que siga con vida este proyecto! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: "Incognitas"<strong>

LUGAR:

DESCONOCIDO

En un cuarto oscuro, donde solo se visualizaba un gran trono donde permanecía sentado un enorme sujeto que intimidaba a cualquiera.

¿?: ¡¿Qué? –gritaba mientras golpeaba con fuerza el costado del trono- ¡¿Todo mi pelotón de ataque fue derrotado? ¡¿Cómo es que sucedió?

Guardia: ¡Lo siento capitán Cossak! –decía muy miedoso y temblando- Al parecer, una gran ola gigante que salio de la nada atrapo a todos nuestros hombres y los envío a las profundidades. Eso es lo que describieron los sobrevivientes y ¡Agh…! –cae muerto al piso.

Cossak: Entupido –decía mientras guardaba su canon debajo de la capa- Al parecer no lograron impedir que los hunters abrieran la esfera, son unos inútiles. Ahora todo será mas difícil- declaraba mientras volvía a sentarse.

¿?: Tal vez pueda ayudarte, capitán.

De pronto otra figura encapuchada aparece acercándose al trono de en medio. Era un sujeto enorme y como dato final tenia cola y cabeza de lagarto gigante.

Cossak: Mmm...… ¿Y como crees que puedes ayudarme, mercenario? No creo que seas rival para el guardián de los mares.

¿?: Tal vez, pero el guardián todavía no aparece.

Cossak: ¡Explícate! –una vez mas golpeando su trono.

¿?: Es verdad, lograron liberarlo y ahora esta sano y salvo. Pero recuerda, su despertar fue prematuro, lo que significa que sus energías no se han restaurado por completo. Eso me da una posibilidad.

Cossak: Hehehehe. Tienes razón, me había olvidado completamente de eso. Y conociendo tu famosas reputación no creo que sea problema acabar con esos molestos hunters de paso, ¿O si?

¿?: Para nada, pero todo tiene su costo.

Cossak: Eres un desgraciado avaricioso –sonríe- Eso es lo que me gusta de ustedes, mercenarios.

El capitán chasquea los dedos, y de inmediato dos guardias llegan junto a un gran cofre que al abrirlo se observa su interior lleno de oro.

Cossak: No me decepciones, Kaiser el rudo.

Kaiser: Descuida –ve el oro y sonríe con sus enormes mandíbulas- No fallare.

**LUGAR: PLAYA, BASE TEMPORAL MAVERICK HUNTER, ENFERMERIA**

Era un hermoso día, el siguiente al ataque de los Corsarios. Desde la ventana de la habitación entraba una luz calida que caía directamente sobre la frágil cara de una joven mujer acostada en una camilla, descansando.

Chica: … -despierta y se levanta- … ¿Dónde… estoy?

Alia: Vaya, finalmente despertaste.

La joven extraña voltea sorprendida y se encuentra con la operadora rubia. La chica se asusta de su presencia y retrocede bruscamente.

Alia: ¡No, espera! –trata de calmarla- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte –decía calidamente con una sonrisa.

Chica: ¿Ayudarme? –preguntaba mientras se calmaba- ¿Dónde estoy?

Alia: Estas en nuestra enfermería. Te desmayaste luego de ser liberada. Al parecer gastaste mucha energía ayer.

Chica: ¿Ayer? ¿Gastar energía? –preguntaba muy confundida.

Alia: (No me digas que…) Dime, ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer? –preocupada.

Chica: -tratando de recordar- No…

Alia: Entiendo. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Chica: Yo… no lo se –contestaba asustada- ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué me esta asustando? –se levanta de la cama y se ve en un largo delantal blanco.

Alia: Lo siento, cuando te encontramos estabas… desnuda, por lo que pensamos en vestirte al menos así. Pero no te asustes, todo estará bien. Solo quiero hacerte unas pruebas.

Chica: …B-bien –contestaba muy confundida.

**LUGAR: CAFETERIA DE LA BASE**

Mientras tanto, Axl recorría los lugares de la nueva base tratando de familiarizarse.

Axl: … -recordando el momento en el que atrapo a esa chica misteriosa- (Esto es muy extraño. Pero supongo que cosas así no aparecen todos los días) –se decía con una sonrisa, mientras entraba a la cafetería.

Red: ¡Hey, Axl! –lo saluda con la mano.

Axl: ¿Uh? –reacciona- ¡Hala, Red!

Sin esperar, el joven hunter se acerca a su amigo, sentándose a su lado en la barra de bebidas.

Axl: -agarrando su baso- Gracias cantinero.

Red: Así que te dieron el alta en la enfermería, pues ya somos dos.

Axl: Si, no dieron una paliza –mira a su alrededor- Hey Red, ¿Por qué somos los únicos aquí?

Red: Todos están trabajando desde temprano en la reparación por el ataque de ayer, además de que todavía no han terminado de instalarse aquí –da un sorbo a su bebida- Al parecer somos los únicos vagos aquí –decía sonriendo.

Axl: Tómalo como un pago por nuestra acción en combate –le contestaba con risa.

Red: ¿acción en combate? Querrás decir pena en combate, ¡Ajajá!

Por un momento los dos cazadores siguieron riendo.

Axl: Una pregunta, ¿No sabes nada sobre lo que ocurrió ayer?

Red: Pues –bajando su baso- Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Y esa misteriosa chica que atrapaste? Apareció de esa misteriosa esfera y acabo con todos, pero luego cayo dormida.

Axl: Que extraño…

Red: -sonando su comunicador, atiende- Aquí Red, ¿Qué pasa?… … … Entiendo, voy en camino –corta contacto- Bueno, parece que acabo el descanso –deja el vaso junto a un dinero- Te veré luego Axl, hasta pronto –se va.

Axl: Cuídate.

Al minuto que Red se fue, llegan X, Zero y Alfa al lugar.

Alfa: ¡Allí estas Axl!

Axl: ¡Alfa, chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

X: ¿Tu que crees? Vinimos a ver como estas. Fue muy mala tu actitud al no avisarnos que ya te dieron el alta.

Axl: -acercándose al grupo- ¿Tan preocupados los tenia? Ni que fueran mi madre, hehe ¡Auch! –se soba la cabeza- ¿Otra vez me golpeaste?

Zero: ¡Para que no vuelvas a hacer eso!

Alfa: ¿Supiste lo de la extraña que nos salvo? ¡Fue asombroso! Levanto una ola como si nada y acabo con los malos.

Axl: Si lo se. Recuerda que yo estuve allí. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Beta?

Alfa: ¿Beta? –se cruza de brazos y frunce el seño- ¡Ni que me interesara!

X: Esta investigando los fragmentos de la esfera junto a Pallete.

Axl: Entiendo (Hehe, como una chica puede romper la relación de hermanos) De todas formas, ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Eliana?

Alfa: ¿Eliana, quien es ella?

Axl: Eliana, la chica misteriosa que nos salvo –ve que todos se le quedan mirando- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

X: ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?

Axl: ¿Cómo lo se? Pues bueno, yo… -comienza a recordar el momento en el que la atrapo en brazos, se apena- No-no importa. Solo es para ver como esta.

Zero: Esta bien, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no nos dejaran.

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ENFERMERIA.**

Layer: Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que entren –decía deteniéndolos.

Zero: Se los dije…

Axl: ¿Y por que no?

Layer: Alia se esta encargando de ella. además esta en medio de unos estudios que le esta realizando, no puedo dejar que interrumpan.

Axl: Vaya, ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Alia era una doctora?

X: Y eso no es todo. además de ser una excelente operadora y eso es una gran científica –cruzado de brazos- Típico de ella, siempre ayudando a los demás –decía con una sonrisa.

Axl: X ya entendimos, ¿Podrías dejar de adularla?

Alfa: ¡X se puso rojo!

Zero: Según me dijeron eso fue hace una hora, ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tardara allí?

Layer: … Me sorprende que insistas tanto en entrar Zero –agacha la cabeza- ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de ella? –tira un par de lagrimas.

Todos miran con pena a Layer y con cara amenazante a Zero.

Axl: ¿Cómo puedes traicionar a tu pareja así? ¡Zero, eres un to…! –cae al piso con un gran Chichón.

Zero: ¡Cállate Axl! ¡Y ustedes no piensen tonterías!

Alfa: De todas formas, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas pueden tardar?

Layer: Esto no es cualquier cosa. No sabemos nada de esa chica, los estudios podrían tardar hasta horas.

Alia: -abre la puerta- Termine.

Layer: -alejándose de un salto- ¡Alia! Me asustaste.

Alia: Lo siento. Por el momento ella esta descansando. Que bien que todos estén aquí, necesito decirles algo en la sala de reuniones –decía con una mirada y tono serio.

**SALA DE REUNIONES, 30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Era un cuarto grande y cerrado, con una enorme mesa en el medio rodeada de asientos en donde todos los hunters de alto rango estaban; X, Zero, Axl, Silver y Nadia, además de las navegadoras y, por supuesto, Signas. Como era de esperarse Layer y Nadia se sentaban a los lados de Zero, agarrados de el mientras este aguantaba la situación.

Signas: Me alegra que todos estén reunidos aquí. Ahora Alia, explícanos la situación.

Alia: Acabo de terminar de hacer los estudios a la supuesta residente de la esfera.

Axl: (Su nombre es Eliana…)

Alia: Los resultados me dejaron muy sorprendida.

Nadia: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ella no es… normal? ¿Es un… fenómeno?

Alia: Al contrario. Análisis de sangre, de vista, corporal, todo demuestra que es una humana común y corriente.

Todos en el lugar se sintieron confundidos.

Axl: No lo entiendo,¿Una humana? Ni yo me lo creo. ¿Y que fue todo eso de la ola gigante y los poderes mágicos?

Alia: No lo se. Hasta ahora sigue siendo un misterio todo lo que es ella, pero biológicamente es una mujer normal.

X: Eso es… interesante –decía sorprendido- Pero ¿Quién es en realidad y cual es su objetivo? Necesitamos conocerla mas, tiene mucho que explicarnos.

Alia: Eso no será posible. Al parecer sufrió de un ataque de amnesia, no recuerda nada, ni siquiera su nombre.

Axl: (¿No lo recuerda? Pero si me lo dije ayer)

Pallete: Por otra parte, aun buscando en una gran cantidad de registros históricos, mitológicos y de culturas antiguas no pudimos encontrar nada sobre ella.

Zero: Entonces, ¿No sabemos nada de ella? ¿Ni lo sabremos?

Pallete: No se preocupen, ayer contactamos con un investigador sobre estos temas. Este hombre tiene gran conocimiento sobre la leyenda del guardián del Mar y todo sobre el tema. Llegara en cualquier momento.

Signas: Bien, parece que todo esta en orden. Por ahora nos quedaremos en esta base temporalmente. No solo para averiguar sobre este descubrimiento, sino por que somos la única defensa que tiene esta ciudad de esos Corsarios. Al resguardar algo que ellos buscaban despertamos su furia. Hasta que este problema se resuelva no nos moveremos de aquí. ¿Alguna duda?

Todos permanecían en silencio.

Silver: Los enemigos, eran extraños. Vestían de forma rara.

Nadia: ¡Salían del agua caminando!

X: Y nos atacan con unas extrañas balas de canon.

Axl: Hehehe. Me suena a piratas.

Layer: -soltando el brazo de Zero- Así es, esos bandidos llamados "Corsarios" son piratas. Incluso ellos mismos se consideran así. Tienen un extraño capitán, pero es muy peligroso. Todavía desconocemos sus verdaderos objetivos con la joven.

Signas: Bien, supongo que no hay mas nada de que hablar, por lo que…

Un comunicador se enciende en la sala..

Hunter: ¡Señor! Es una emergencia. ¡La joven que permanecía en la enfermería ya no esta!

Signas: ¡¿Cómo?

Todos en la sala se alteran.

Signas: ¿Cómo pudo sobrepasar la guardia?

Hunter: No lo sabemos. Cuando entramos a revisar ya había desaparecido.

Signas: Búsquenla de inmediato. Y ustedes también. Ahora no solo debemos resguardarla de las manos de los Corsarios, es una humana y como tal hay que protegerla.

Todos: ¡Si señor! –se van.

X: Yo buscare en el hangar.

Zero: Yo en la sala de entrenamiento.

Axl: Y yo buscare en… -ve que el resto se va- No se donde buscar…

**PLAYA DE LA CIUDAD, 20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Era una hermosa playa. Como la base estaba cerca y ayer hubo una batalla allí, el lugar estaba desierto.

Axl: -caminando por la playa con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- (Así que una humana. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?) –comienza a recordar la vez que conoció a Eliana- Pero no lo parecía, tenia una extraña armadura, y volaba, y tenia poderes –se detiene- Al menos no termino siendo un monstruo o algo por el estilo, es una mujer… y muy linda… Eliana… –sacude la cabeza- ¡Un momento! ¿En que estoy pensando? Es una humana, además no es que me guste o eso. Solo estoy preocupado, ¡Si, es eso! Es por que nos salvo de los piratas. ¿Pero como logro hacer todo eso? ¿Es un ser mitológico? ¿Y por que estoy hablando solo? –sacude su cabeza con las manos- ¡Aaah! ¡Axl, estas pensando demasiado! –mira hacia el frente- ¿Hu?

Sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo se había alejado demasiado de la base. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue la presencia de una joven humana de pelo azul y con un largo delantal blanco mirando quieta hacia el mar.

Axl: Que extraño. Creí que la playa estaba despejada –se acerca a la extraña- Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a resfriar si te quedas descalza.

Extraña: -voltea exaltada- ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntaba algo preocupada.

Axl: No te preocupes, soy un Maverick hunter, no hago daño sino lo contrario –la mira a los ojos- (¡No puede ser!) ¡¿E-Eliana?

Eliana: ¿Qué? –reacciona- ¿Cómo… me llamaste?

Axl: ¡Así que aquí estabas! Que bueno que te encuentro. Todos te están buscando en la base –reacciona- ¿Por… por que estas vestida así? ¿Y la extraña armadura que llevabas?

Eliana: ¿Extraña… armadura? (Mi nombre es Eliana…) –comienza a recordar algo.

Axl: (Es verdad, Alia dijo que tenia amnesia) Lo siento, debo haberme comportado como un tonto –se golpea la cabeza- Mi nombre es…

Eliana: Axl… nunca olvidare ese nombre.

Axl: ¡…! –se sorprende.

Y así los dos jóvenes decidieron quedarse un tiempo allí sentados, mientras trataban de recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Axl: Entonces, ¿No recuerdas nada?

Eliana: Solo lo que paso ayer. Apenas puedo recordar tu rostro y tu nombre. Antes y depuse de eso nada… -decía triste.

Axl: Entiendo. Yyy… ¿Por qué te escapaste de la enfermería? ¿Por qué llegaste hasta aquí?

Eliana: Yo… no estoy segura. Cuando estaba descansando allí comencé a escuchar una voz que me llamaba desde aquí. Me parecía muy familiar por lo que quise averiguar que era. Pensé en no armar un escándalo y salí por la ventana. Al final la voz me trajo hasta aquí, pero al mirar el mar me quede algo… hipnotizada.

Axl: Wow. Eso suena muy entretenido –se levanta- Bueno, es hora de volver a la base.

Eliana: ¿Volver… a la base?

Axl: Así es, todos te están buscando. están muy preocupados por ti- la ve con la cabeza agachada- ¿Pasa algo?

Eliana: ¿Por qué? –decía triste- ¿Por qué se preocupan por mi, se esmeran en ayudarme? Es molesto ver que los demás te ayudan en todo sin saber por que. ¿Quién soy yo para que ustedes lo hagan? Ni siquiera se si puedo confiar en ustedes…

Axl: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Puedes confiar en mi –le contestaba con una sonrisa.

Eliana: Pero, ni siquiera se quien soy, o por que estoy aquí. Volver con ustedes solo les traerá molestias.

Axl: Entonces yo te ayudare a recuperar la memoria. Te ayudare descubrir quien eres y por que estas aquí –Eliana lo mira sorprendida- Que estoy diciendo, todos en la base te ayudaremos, por que para eso servimos, para ayudar a los demás –le entrega la mano- ¿Qué dices?

Eliana estaba sorprendida, no recordaba nada pero había gente que la quería ayudar. Aceptando la oferta decide continuar y agarra la mano del joven.

**AFUERAS DE LA BASE, 25 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

La tarde caía y los hunters seguían buscando a la desaparecida.

X: ¿Alguna señal de ella?

Alia: No, y tampoco encuentro a Axl y a Zero.

Beta: Zero seguramente se debe estar escondiendo.

X: ¿De que?

Layer/Nadia: ¡Zero! ¡Zero! –gritaban mientras lo buscaban por todas partes.

X: Ya veo… –gota de sudor.

Alfa: ¡Esperen! Puede que Axl este teniendo una cita con la desconocida, y por eso es que no esta.

X: Por favor, eso es absurdo –decía mientras sacaba unas carcajadas.

Pallete: ¡Allí están! –señala al frente.

En efecto, los dos estaban llegan agarrados de la mano sanos y salvos.

Axl: Hola chicos, la traje de regreso.

Alfa: -viéndolos agarrados de la mano- ¡¿Decías, X? –fanfarroneaba con risa.

Eliana: Vengo a aceptar su ayuda… Mi nombre es Eliana.

Alia: Que lindo nombre –decía con una sonrisa.

Pallete: Ven, te enseñare tu habitación –la separa de Axl- Pronto llegara un hombre que te ayudara en tu memoria –ambas se van.

Alia: Bien, creo que volveré a mi puesto –se retira.

X: De acuerdo, adiós Alia.

Axl: (Ahora si Eliana, te prometo que ayudare a que recuperes tu memoria) –pensaba feliz.

Alfa: -golpeando con el codo a Axl- Hey, Axl. Te enamoraste de la nueva, ¿No?

X: ¡¿Qué? –colorado.

Axl: Alfa, no digas tonterías.

Beta: Es verdad, solo son tonterías. Un humano y un reploid son muy diferentes, no pueden enamorarse.

Axl: ¡…! (Es verdad, ella es una humana y yo soy un reploid…)

Beta: Además nunca imaginaria al animado e infantil Axl enamorarse de alguien, es imposible en muchas áreas –afirmaba riéndose.

**CALLES DE LA CIUDAD, CERCANIAS A LA PLAYA**

La ciudad era gigante, llena de edificios altos y lujosos. Era de esperarse de una ciudad con playa de turismo. acercándose en un vehiculo antiguo terreno, una limosina, se encontraba un viejo extraño de traje negro con varios libros y papeles en un bolso y su conductor. El vehiculo estaba escoltado por dos ride chasers a sus costados cubriendo el lugar. No había nadie, el camino fue bloqueado solo para ellos.

Chofer: Señor, estamos a un par de kilómetros de la base. Pronto llegaremos.

Señor: Excelente. No te apresures si no es necesario.

Chofer: Entendido.

El viaje seguía tranquilo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos un pequeño temblor se sintió.

Señor: ¿Qué fue eso?

Un segundo temblor vino de repente, pero no se detuvo allí. Por detrás del vehiculo podía verse como un ser extraño que escarbaba bajo la tierra se acercaba rápidamente. Este ser llego por debajo de uno de los ride chasers y lo hundió como si nada bajo la tierra.

Señor: ¡Dios Mio! ¿Qué paso?

La escolta que quedaba paro y detuvo la limosina. Todo estaba calmado. El hunter que se encargaba de la seguridad inspecciono el lugar, junto a su rifle en brazos. De pronto una gran figura salio detrás del reploid. Era casi el doble del tamaño de este, y como si de la muerte se tratara, se acerco a el. El hunter asustado abrió fuego contra el desconocido encapuchado, pero las balas no surtían efecto. Este desconocido bajo un poco sus ropajes, descubriendo una enorme cabeza de lagarto y la cola poderosa de este. Sin poder reaccionar, la escolta recibe un coletazo que lo estrella contra una pared cercana, quedándose allí sin moverse.

Chofer: ¡¿Q-que es eso? –decía señalando al monstruo enfrente del auto.

El lagarto humanoide reacciona y ve la limosina. rápidamente corre hacia ella y con sus mandíbulas gigantes devora un pedazo considerable de la parte delantera del vehiculo.

Chofer: ¡Yo me voy de aquí! –sale del auto y corre.

¿?: Bueno, no importa. Después de todo tu eres mi objetivo –afirmaba con su terrorífica boca.

Señor: ¿Y-yo? –preguntaba temblando del miedo.

Escolta: Ugh… -trataba de levantarse, pero no podía- No me queda opción –enciende su comunicador- Aquí escolta del Dr. Hide. Nos han emboscado, necesitamos apoyo de inmediato.

**SALA DE OPERACIONES**

Alia: sentada delante de un ordenador- Entendido, ¿Cuál es su ubicación? Muy bien, el apoyo va en camino –corta contacto y enciende un parlante poniendo la frecuencia a los cazadores de alto rango- Chicos, ¿Me escuchan? La escolta del investigador que llamamos esta en problemas, deben ir allí y traerlo sano y salvo.

**HANGAR**

Zero: -saliendo de su escondite en el hangar- Voy en camino, ¿Cuál es su ubicación? –decía mientras subía a un Ride Chaser.

Alia: Es en el cuadrante G-18.

**SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Silver: Eso esta muy cerca, ¿Algún dato del enemigo? –preguntaba yendo hacia el hangar.

Alia: Estoy en eso, al parecer nos ha tomado por sorpresa escarbando bajo la tierra.

**COMEDOR**

Nadia: Así que un gusano rastrero –deja de buscar a Zero- Terminemos con esto rápido así me reúno con mi amado –se retira al hangar a por un transporte.

Layer: -furiosa- (Espero que ese gusano te derrote) Iré a analizar al enemigo –se retira.

**AFUERAS DE LA BASE**

Alia: Vayan lo mas rápido posible, tengan cuidado.

X: Entendido Alia –corta contacto- El enemigo esta cerca. Alfa, Beta, adelantémonos –transforma su armadura en la Falcon armor.

X y Beta salen volando del lugar y Alfa corre a toda velocidad fuera de allí, dejando a Axl solo.

Axl: Si, adelántense. Yo creo que usare un transporte (Eso me pasa por no rellenar mis propulsores de combustible…) –se retira al hangar.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UNA HABITACION**

En la nueva habitación de Eliana.

Pallete: Parece que hay problemas.

Eliana: ¿Problemas? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, están bien los demás? –preguntaba preocupada.

Pallete: No te preocupes, es solo un ataque. Estoy segura de que ellos se encontraran bien –trataba de calmarla- Debo irme a ayudarlos, tu quédate aquí tranquila –se marcha.

Al final, la guardiana se queda sola en su habitación sin poder hacer nada.

Eliana: Lo sabia… sabia que si venia aquí, causaría problemas a los demás. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada –decía poniéndose triste.

**CIUDAD, CERCANIAS A LA PLAYA**

¿?: -tirando el cuerpo sin vida de la escolta- Bueno, ¿En que nos quedamos? –se acerca a la limosina.

Señor: (¡Que alguien me ayude!) ¿Q-quien eres tu?

¿?: Hehehe. Los muertos no preguntan, pero de todas formas te lo diré. Yo soy Kaiser el rudo.

El mercenario llego a su destino, mientras los hunters corrian a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del accidente. Una gran batalla estaba a punto de empezar, mientras que Eliana se quedaba sin hacer nada... o eso parece.


End file.
